


A Small Spark

by PlaguedParadox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: A small Pikachu ends up at a Poke Centre after being abandoned by its trainer.





	A Small Spark

     A small cry rang out through the night. A small creature was injured and looking for shelter from the rain that poured on throughout the dark hours. It’s previous owner abandoned it, seeing it as weak and despised it for not wanting to change like the rest. This seemed to be a regular thing for the creature, get a new owner, refuse to change for the owner, gets abandoned. The small, mouse-like creature hid in an alleyway as fellow creatures and humans alike walked passed. It was hungry and needed sleep but could not rest knowing the more feral creatures could attack it. It knew it could always run to a local forest but it doubted its ability to survive, all of the creature’s previous owners had convinced it that it was worthless. The creature laid down and cried out once again, it was unintentional but the pain was too much, the pain of hunger and the pain from its injuries were too much for such a small thing. It heard a growling and then saw a shadow looming over it, it tried to crawl away to safety but it passed out from the pain.

     Morning arose and the bird creatures sang out in happiness at the bright day. The small creature awoke, on a surprisingly comfy yet familiar surface. It looked around, it was in the healing centre. They had been to this centre many times because of how often it would faint in battle. It cried out, hoping to attract it’s pink friend’s attention. “Oh my, you’ve gotten yourself in quite a rut this time, old friend.” Success, the large pink friend was called over! The mouse creature sighed and looked to the side slightly, a familiar and haunting look stretched across its face.

     “It happened again…” The pink friend grew quiet after it’s yellow friend spoke. The mouse creature tried to get up but it was too weak.

     “Stay still little Pikachu!” The nurse ran in, noticing the creature’s movement. “Chancy, please ensure that she doesn’t leave the bed!” The nurse quickly tucked the Pikachu back in before heading off to deal with other injured creatures.

     “Who brought me in here…? I know it had to of been a human… Most wild Pokemon refuse to come near healing centres...” The Pikachu thought aloud.

     “A nice young male human! He was so polite to Joy! He’s been by your side all night! He’s out getting some food right now, Joy told him to go as he didn’t eat for a while. He’ll be so happy you’re awake.” Chancy chimed out. Always the optimist.

     “Why me…? I’m a pathetic excuse for a Pokemon! I can’t even battle!” The Pikachu cried out. Suddenly a human ran in, he had brown hair and shining brown or hazel eyes, the Pikachu couldn’t really tell, the boy’s glasses were in the way. The human grinned at the sight of the now awake Pokemon.

     “Thank god you’re okay…!” He walked over and patted the Pikachu’s head. “My Ninetales sniffed you out and stopped a wild Poochyena from attacking you while you were unconscious!”  He sat down in a chair next to the bed.

     “Thank you…” The Pikachu’s voice rang out, despite the knowledge that most humans couldn’t understand them. It still felt right to thank such a kind human. From the clothing alone, he wasn’t a typical classed trainer, he wasn’t a youngster or an ace trainer. He was a fire type trainer, the Pikachu could tell that much. He had nothing to do with the local gym, it was a rock type gym, an electric type’s worst nightmare. The trainer brought out a luxury ball and placed it on the bed. The Pikachu looked up at him confused.

     “It’s up to you, but I’d like it if you joined my party. I can look after better with you travelling with me than just leaving you here and visiting… You don’t have to stay in the Pokeball either.” It was tempting, to say the least, an expensive and comfy ball, a new trainer, free food and a chance to make friends with some fire types. And they didn’t have to stay in the ball. Also, there was a hope that he was different… The Pikachu sniffed at the ball and pressed its nose on the button and allowed the ball to capture it. The Pikachu was released shortly after. “Hm… do you have a name?”

     The Pikachu looked to the side in confusion, of course, it had a name, at least, it thought it did, it couldn’t remember it. Her previous trainer never called her by it, unlike the breeder who used to look after her. She remembered him, he gave all the Pokemon who he looked after a name. It was rather easy for him to remember which Pichu she was, she had a ragged tuft of hair on the top of her head and seemed to get sick a lot. She hardly got sick now, hurt yes, ill no. The Pikachu looked up at her new trainer, even if she could remember her name, she was unable to tell him. Language barriers were an ass at times like this.

     The trainer picked up the small Pokemon, not discouraged by the Pokemon’s lack of a name. “Well, I’m Chris!” He beamed at his new Pokemon. “Thanks for healing her Nurse Joy! Ninetales, Pikachu and I need to head home, I left my other Pokemon there because I wasn’t anticipating on having an adventurous day!”

     “Are you sure your Pokemon will accept a different type Pokemon with them?” Nurse Joy enquired, worried about the small electric type. Fire types, especially in their final evolutions were a lot larger, and Chris’ were high levelled. A small swipe and the mouse Pokemon would be needing a revive or a bitter herb, the Pikachu was at a very low level because the previous trainer never used her in battle because she’d faint so quickly due to her low level. It was like that man didn’t know how to train Pokemon.

     “She’ll be fine, after all, they accepted my Starly!” He chuckled at the thought of his little Starly against his larger, fully evolved Pokemon. It could certainly hold it’s own, but that might be because it was his highest level Pokemon, a stunning level 100. Picked up from his time in Sinnoh. But as of now, he was staying in Kalos for a while to help out the local professor and take on the Kalos Elite Four, though he hardly worked on that goal as he didn’t think it was important.

     “If you say so…” Nurse Joy said, her voice tapering off but it seemed to have a tone of relief. A Starly is certainly a fast amount of difference from Chris’ typical fire based team. Ninetales, Charizard, Arcanine, Talonflame. He had more Pokemon at his home but he didn’t travel with them, and they weren’t the type to battle. A Fennekin, Quilava and a Litleo. He had a Flareon but it was stolen from him by Team Rocket while he was in Kanto. He tracked it down to find it had escaped and found home in a different region with a female trainer who had a speciality with Eevees and Eeveelutions so he let his Flareon stay with the Eevee trainer.

     “Let’s go home, Pikachu.” Chris said with a kind smile, holding out his arms for the small Pokemon to jump into them. Instead, the Pikachu jumped onto his shoulders and curled around his neck, head on one shoulder, tail on the other. Despite being paranoid that the past will repeat itself, she couldn’t help but hope that he was different. He seemed so nice, genuinely nice. He patted her head gently, he called his Ninetales to his side and the trio left for his Kalos apartment.

     Upon arriving at the apartment, the small Pokemon looked around to see other Pokemon running around and playing, she noted how they were fire types, all apart from the Starly that Chris had mentioned, it was perched on top of the fridge, happy with the peace it was getting. Technically speaking, the Pikachu would have quite the fair fight with the other Pokemon based on their types but levels? The small Pokemon was barely a level 20, these Pokemon looked to be stronger. A Litleo and Fennekin stopped playing and ran over to welcome their trainer back home but stopped once they saw the Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon would have backed away but since she was on a pair of shoulders, she would have just fallen off, causing herself some damage. A Talonflame noticed the fear in the newcomer's eyes and swooped down to her level. 

     "Hello little friend, no need to worry, we don't bite or peck... hard..." The male Talonflame laughed, but that laugh was interrupted by one of nine tails by the appropriately named Ninetales. Sending the bird Pokemon into the nearby sofa.

     "Don't listen to him, he's a bully. He's also a more recent Pokemon to the team so he had yet to learn to respect others. We're all family here. There's no need be afraid." The fox Pokemon scooped up the mouse Pokemon in its tails and laid it onto his back. "Time for introductions, Talonflame is level 55, he's the weakest of the fire types here but he's being trained. His ability is Flame Body. Next is Litleo, level 60 and has Moxie, she holds an Everstone, as does her friend, Quilava, also level 60. He's not as excitable as her though, he has Flash Fire, like me. The Arcanine you see is level 70, like Charizard and I. He has Intimidate, but don't let that get to you. Starly is the highest level, level 100, who has Keen Eye, he usually ends up battling when Charizard or I need help. Charizard, he might be shiny but he's a brute in battle, he has Blaze and can Mega Evolve using Charizardite Y. And me, well, as I said, level 70 with Flash Fire. Last but not least, is Fennekin who is level 65, she knows Blaze like Charizard but holds an Everstone and hates battling, she prefers competitions. That's about it. Care to tell me about yourself?"

     The Pikachu gulped, she anticipated them to be strong but not that strong. "Well... I am a level 18... I have Static, I have a light ball that I've had since I was a Pichu... I know Volt Tackle, Thunder, Iron Tail and Thunderbolt... I know most of those thanks to TMs... but I was born knowing Volt Tackle... my old trainers didn't train me right so I always fainted and never gained much EXP..." The male Ninetales eyes widened.

     "You have a lot of powerful moves for a little guy, don't worry, you don't fight if you don't want to, it's how Chris works. You'll be at home here, I promise. Just don't let Talonflame or Charizard get to you, Quilava will keep out of your way, Starly likes being alone, Arcanine just sleeps most of the time and Litleo and Fennekin will just want to play. I will keep an eye on you and step in to protect you if the others get too rough, okay?"

     "Okay..." Pikachu was picked up by her new trainer shortly afterwards, he held her close and carried her to the open kitchen where Starly was. He put her down on the counter and started preparing some food for her, she sniffed at what he was making to realise it was sweet, luckily she liked sweet foods. She waited until he gave her to food to begin nibbling at the chunks of sweet food. He patted her on the head and began to make food for the other Pokemon. She let out a happy squeak and felt as if she was at home, just like Ninetales said.


End file.
